myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducis Productions
1st Logo (1999-2000) Logo: Same as the 1970s Pearl and Dean logo, but the background is pink, the black thing is blue and "PEARL AND DEAN PRESENTS" is replaced by "Ducis" (in a different font and with the dot being replaced by a heart). FX/SFX: Same as the 1970s Pearl and Dean logo. Music/Sounds: A 7-beat tune. Availability: Seen on Sesame Sponge and The AstroblastFan5 Show. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2000-2006) Logo: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo, but the background is pink, the “AstroblastFan5” text is gone, and before Comet blinks, the Ducis logo from before appears in the shape. Trivia: This is the 2000 version of the 2016 AF5 logo. FX/SFX: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo. Availability: Seen on Sesame Sponge, Ducis and Luke and The AstroblastFan5 Show. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2006-2007) Logo: On a pink background, we see the same Ducis logo from the previous 2 logos moving up along with the blue text "Productions" moving up with the Ducis text. Variants: * On Netbox, it was from the Nick Jr. Productions logo. The “Ducis“ text is in the same font as "Productions" from the Nick Jr. Productions logo. The letters are not seen moving together and the blue text "Productions" is gone. * On some shows from 2006-2007, "7th Anniversary" replaces "Productions". * Starting in 2007, the "Productions" text is gone. * Vin Di Bona shows distributed by Ducis in 2012 uses the Vin Di Bona Productions 2008 logo, but when "Productions" is formed, the “Vin Di Dona” text turns to a heavy version of the Ducis logo and "PRODUCTIONS" moves. FX/SFX: The text and “Productions” coming up. Music/Sounds: A remix of the 1st logo's music. Availability: Seen on Ducis and Luke, The AstroblastFan5 Show and Netbox. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2007-2008) Logo: Same as the Pixar logo, but the texts are red, the text reads "DUCIS", the “I” has a heart on top, Luxo is purple with a yellow light, the background is pink and "ANIMATION STUDIOS" is replaced by the red text "PRODUCTIONS". Variants: * On the early variant, "PRODUCTIONS" is missing and luxo Jr is gone. * On Netbox, the Nick Jr Productions logo segues to this logo, but Luxo Jr is replaced by Redbox and instead of bouncing on the “U”, he knocks down the ”U” with a lot of movies. then Redbox gets in spot. * On the later variant, "PRODUCTIONS" is gone and "DUCIS" is the first logo. FX/SFX: Same as the Pixar logo. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the previous logo's music. On the early variant, the previous logo's music is heard. Availability: Seen in Netbox and Comet Meets Ducis. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2008-2016) Logo: Same as the 2016 Starz logo, but a spotlight is seen, it's on a purple background, "STARZ" is replaced by "DUCIS", the text is red, and on top of the “I“ is a heart. FX/SFX: Same as the 2016 Starz logo. Music/Sounds: The 1st logo's Music. Availability: Seen on some shows in 2016. Editor’s Note: None. 6th Logo (2016-2017) Logo: Same as the TriStar logo from 1993, but the cloud background is red/blue and the “TRISTAR” text is replaced by the Ducis logo from the previous logos. Variants: * TV Shows use a short version. * On the later variant, the "D" is a Scratch “D” in red, the "u" is a scratch “U” in red, and the "cis" with the big heart. FX/SFX: Same as the TriStar logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the TriStar logo. Availability: Seen on some shows in 2017. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (2017-2019) Logo: On a pink background, we see the same “Ducis” letters from the later variant of the previous logo. Also, the letters are doing something: * “D”: The “D” spins. * “U”: The “U” grows then shrinks. * “C”: The “C” is yellow. Then, it turns orange then it turns red, * Line: There are so many lines that it takes away one. * Heart: It’s gone but the heart goes to the line, making an ”I”. * “S”: The “S” is green. It turns yellow then it turns orange and then it turns red. Variant: On the later variant, the logo is in the same font as the previous logos. FX/SFX: The letters doing something. Music/Sounds: A little faster version of the 1st logo's music. Music/Sounds Variant: On the later variant which is used in December 1, 2018, we see 9 drum notes and then a note. Availability: Common. Seen on some shows for 3 years. Editor’s Note: None. 8th Logo (2019-present) Logo: On a white background, the Ducis logo from the previous logos spins while seeing a blurry version. Variants: * On the 2019 reboot for Netbox called Netbox Returns, the Nickelodeon Productons segues to this logo. * Starting in June, The Ducis logo got reverted back to the logo that's last seen in the 6th logo but the heart isn't filled, "PRODUCTIONS" was added, and there is an oval around the logo and text. the spinning is really fast. * Starting in 2020, A Black Background was used, the logo is red on a white circle and "PRODUCTIONS" was under the circle, along with it never spins. FX/SFX: The logo spinning. Music/Sounds: Same as the m/s variant of the previous logo, but more drumbeats are added. Music/Sounds Variant: in the June 2019 variant, the music is played with other instruments. Availability: Seen on some shows from 2019-present. Editor’s Note: None. Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:The Ducis Company Category:WarnerMedia